Natan La Salle y Anita, La Niña de los Fosforos
by jorgecr72
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el cuento infantil del gran escritor Hans Christian Andersen (1805 - 1875), segun la historia , la niña de los fosforos llamada Anita moriria en la ultima noche del año , pero y si por un milagro Natan La Salle aparece y le da una vida mejor, sin cambiar la historia originalmente .¿Que nuevo destino le aguarda a ala niña? lea y opinen


**Natán y Anita La niña de los fósforos**

 _ **Odesen – Dinamarca**_

 _ **31 de Diciembre de 1848**_

¡Qué frío hacía! Nevaba y comenzaba a oscurecer, era la última noche del año, la noche de San Silvestre.

Bajo aquel frío y en aquella oscuridad, pasaba por la calle una pobre niña de 12 años, descalza y con la cabeza descubierta de nombre Anita.

La niña caminaba descalza sobre el suelo helado y se le veían los pies morados de tanto frío que hacía.

La niña llevaba entre sus ropas y en la mano cajas de fósforos que intento vender, pero justo aquel día nadie le compro ni siquiera una caja de fósforos.

Solo deseaba llegar a casa a comer algo, lo que sea y dormir un poco, para empezar otra vez, al día siguiente, se sentía demasiado helada y muy débil.

La niña no podía regresar a casa sin dinero porque su padre la castigaría como siempre.

La vida de Anita, estuvo llena de dolor, nunca conoció a su madre, pues esta falleció cuando nació, su padre era un alcohólico, que gastaba lo poco que ganaba en su trabajo en el vicio, la única felicidad que tenía la niña era Agatha su abuela, que se encargó de ella después de la muerte de su madre , por desgracia cuando tenía 7 años , su abuela falleció y a su padre lo despidieron de su trabajo , por su alcoholismo , el padre obligo a la pobre de su hija a vender fósforos y si no llegaba con dinero , la castigaba.

Por eso la niña prefirió quedarse en una esquina, entre dos casas, en un rincón intentando protegerse del frío aunque era imposible.

Y así la pobrecilla andaba descalza con los desnudos piececitos completamente amoratados por el frío.

En un viejo delantal llevaba un puñado de fósforos, y un paquete en una mano.

En todo el santo día nadie le había comprado nada, ni le había dado un mísero centavo; volvías a su casa hambrienta y medio helada, ¡y parecía tan abatida, la pobrecilla!

Los copos de nieve caían sobre su largo cabello rubio, cuyos hermosos rizos le cubrían el cuello; pero no estaba ella para presumir.

 _ **Chicago Illinois – 30 de Diciembre del 2017**_

Natán La Salle, era un joven muy vivas, el hijo de Eita La Salle y de Aurora Ruan, pensaba pasar el año nuevo en casa de sus padres, pero estaba probando un hechizo de transporte, para ahorrase los pasajes de avión pero al parecer por una pequeña falla, estaba viendo imágenes del pasado, cuando vio caminando a la pequeña Anita en la nieve , descalza y sin ningún tipo de abrigo, el joven sintió que ella necesitaba ayuda, así que preparo un conjuro para ir.

Tomo 4 cirios anaranjados y los puso a su alrededor y dijo el conjuro:

 _Remueve las cadenas del tiempo y el espacio, a esa niña debo ayudar, por favor padre cronos guía mi camino y has que yo viaje al distante pasado._

Los 4 cirios de apagaron e Natan desapareció.

De vuelta en Odesen, en un ángulo que formaban dos casas -una más saliente que la otra-, Anita se sentó en el suelo y se acurrucó hecha un ovillo.

Encogía los piececitos todo lo posible, pero el frío la iba invadiendo, por otra parte, no se atrevía a volver a casa, pues no había vendido ni un fósforo, ni recogido un triste céntimo.

Su padre le pegaría, además de que en casa hacía frío también, solo los cobijaba el tejado y el viento entraba por todas partes, pese a la paja y los trapos con que habían procurado tapar las rendijas.

Tenía las manitas casi ateridas de frío.

De pronto de la nada , un joven apareció delante de ella.

"Hola" – respondió el joven.

Natan al ver a la niña temblando de frio, le coloco una cobija que traía consigo

Anita sintió el calor de la prenda.

"Me llamo Natan" – dijo el joven.

"Yo me llamo Anita" – dijo la niña.

"Pero que hace, una niña, tan linda como tú en la calle, con en este tiempo." –pregunto Natán

Llorando, Anita le contó a Natán, la vida que habia tenido a manos de su padre, desde que su abuela falleció, le conto que prácticamente tenía que mantenerlo, puesto que él no trabajaba y si lo hacía se gastaba el poco dinero que ganaba , en su alcoholismo.

Natán al escuchar el relato, se enfureció, viendo hacia la niña le dijo.

"Anita, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, te daré la vida mejor y ya no tendrás que trabajar para mantener a tu padre lo nunca más y podrás tener lo que siempre quisiste, una familia, que te quiera." – Dijo Natán.

Anita vio la verdad en los ojos del Joven y asintió con la cabeza.

Para que el padre de Anita no la buscara, Natán uso una técnica mágica e hizo un clon magico de Anita y la puso el clon junto a la cerillas, ese era un clon mágico que desaparecería en una semana, lo bueno es que ese clon no tenía alma era en realidad un cuerpo vacío.

Natán, entonces desapareció con la niña para darle una mejor vida.

Al día siguiente, en el mismo ángulo de la casa, la fría madrugada, unas personas descubrieron a Anita, tenía rojas las mejillas y la boca sonriente… pero estaba muerta, muerta de frío en la última noche del Año Viejo.

La primera mañana del Nuevo Año iluminó el pequeño "cadáver" sentado con sus fósforos:

Un paquetito que parecía consumido casi del todo.

« ¡Quiso calentarse!», dijo la gente y entre ellas estaba el padre de Anita.

Pero nadie supo que ese cuerpo que veían, no era más que una cuerpo vacío, sin alma.

El padre de Anita, maldijo su suerte, ahora tendría que buscar otra forma de tener dinero, para así poder mantener su alcoholismo.

Mientras en el año nuevo del 2018, Anita estaba feliz, puesto que Natán llevo a Anita a casa de sus padres y les conto la historia de su vida, Eita y Aurora, aceptaron a la niña y le pidieron que se quedara con ellos, que ellos la adoptarían y le darían la familia que siempre quiso.

Anita estaba Feliz, porque sabía que ahora el mundo le espera grandes maravillas que había visto, por primera vez en años, podía decir que paso un buen Año Nuevo.

FIN

 **Moraleja**

Hay que ser compasivo con las personas que tienen menos que nosotros.


End file.
